Her Scream, His Sorry
by rasyalleva
Summary: Okuda-san, maukah kamu menjerit?


Assassination Classroom and all identifiable characters are owned by Yūsei Matsui.

The author does not earn profit from the story, also no copyright infringement.

.

* * *

.

 **Okuda-san, maukah kamu menjerit?**

 **her scream, his sorry © kaoru ishino**

.

* * *

.

 **her scream**

.

"Okuda-san, kamu akan menetap di kelas lagi?"

Okuda menoleh, terkejut. Ia baru saja membereskan buku-bukunya supaya mejanya kosong agar ia bisa segera memulai percobaan.

Akhir-akhir ini Okuda meminta izin untuk mengerjakan percobaan ilmiah yang-masih-rahasia di kelas, dan Koro-sensei menghargainya dengan langsung menyuruh anak-anak pulang dan tidak mengintip kelas selama gadis pecinta kimia itu masih di dalam. Semua mematuhi perintah itu dan langsung pulang, makanya sangat tidak terduga Karma menyapanya. Oh, menegurnya. (ia masih harus belajar ragam kosakata).

"Iya," jawabnya canggung.

"Bisakah aku minta tolong?" tiba-tiba suara Karma merendah, kemudian mukanya berpaling ke arah Nagisa dan Isogai yang menunggunya di pintu. "Kalian duluan saja!" ia berseru. Seruan itu dibalas dengan Nagisa dan Isogai yang saling pandang satu sama lain, mencoba menyimpulkan pikiran mereka masing-masing, sebelum kemudian mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan pada Karma.

Okuda menunggu Karma yang kemudian memindahkan posisi tas ranselnya ke depan, dan mengambil pistol khusus untuk membunuh guru mereka. Benar juga. Karma dan ide barunya. Baiklah, ia akan merasa bangga apabila dengan bantuannya maka Koro-sensei bisa terbunuh.

Entah apa yang akan Karma rencanakan hari ini⎯selalu saja tidak tertebak. Kemudian Karma mengambil sesuatu lagi… oh. Amplop?

Oh. Tunggu. Karma menyodorkan amplop itu kepadanya. Amplop putih... Okuda menelan ludah. Orang bodoh manapun juga tahu, tetapi ia tidak mau seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan. Tapi, jangan katakan apabila ini…

Karma menyeringai. "Aku merasa harus membayarmu, karena aku 'kan, minta bantuanmu."

Selama ini, apabila Karma mempunyai ide (yang entah brilian entah tidak) ia selalu membisikkannya pada Nagisa, Isogai, atau bahkan Terasaka, tetapi Okuda tidak ingat apabila Karma memberi mereka uang. Kenapa Karma memberinya uang? Memangnya, Karma memintanya melakukan apa? Kalau Karma sampai repot-repot memberi seseorang sesuatu, bisa dikatakan Karma memintanya melakukan hal-hal yang dikategorikan sebagai ide buruk.

"Bantuan dariku itu… apa?" tak tahan, akhirnya Okuda bertanya juga. Ia merasa harus tahu sebelum ia menerima uangnya. Bagaimana jika Karma menyuruhnya lompat dari jurang? Maaf saja ya.

"Menjerit."

.

.

"…hah?"

Menjerit. Menjerit?

"Iya. Maukah kamu menjerit?" murid yang jenius dalam bidang matematika itu menyeringai.

Melihat raut muka Okuda yang kebingungan, Karma merasa ia masih harus menjelaskan lebih banyak.

"Kamu tidak pernah menjerit atau mengungkapkan ekspresi terkejut di kelas," Karma beralasan. "Koro-sensei itu mudah panik, kan. Aku ingin kamu menjerit, memekik, menangis histeris atau apalah." Kemudian ia menganggukan kepala dan makin menyodorkan amplop itu kepada Okuda. Okuda menerimanya meskipun ragu.

Dengan satu sobekan, disusul satu tarikan, Okuda mengetahui apa yang ada di dalamnya. Bukan uang. Tiket masuk untuk mengikuti workshop Kimia se-Nasional, kursi VVIP pula. Karma memamerkan ini di depan kelas karena ia berhasil memenangkan kuis di majalah, dan ia harus menahan kuat-kuat agar air liurnya tidak menitik. Pasti Karma saat itu melihatnya. Sialan, bagaimana Karma bisa tahu apa yang paling diinginkannya?

"Apakah ini akan berhasil?" Okuda mengangkat kepala, binar antusias terpancar dari kedua matanya. Kemudian begitu ia menatap Karma, entah mengapa wajahnya memanas. Benar juga, ia belum pernah benar-benar berbincang dengan Karma hanya berdua seperti sekarang ini.

"Apakah _kamu_ akan berhasil?" mata Karma berkilat-kilat jenaka, khas Karma yang ia suka, membalikkan kalimat Okuda. Kemudian Karma menghela napas, memalingkan mukanya menatap jendela. "Sekarang, Koro-sensei sedang bersandar di pohon dan membaca majalah favoritnya, 'kan. Pakai penuli telinga segala. Kalau berkata dia tidak akan mengganggu, dia sungguh-sungguh tidak mengganggu, ya."

Okuda menganggukan kepala, tahu bahwa kalimat Karma sarat akan kekaguman terhadap guru mereka itu. Okuda memasukkan tiket itu kembali ke amplop, dan memasukkan amplop tersebut ke dalam lacinya. Ia hanya perlu memekik saja, 'kan? Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir, ia belum pernah memekik sebelumnya, sih.

Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya, menelan ludah.

Karma berjalan menuju jendela, memperhatikan Koro-sensei. Wajah gurunya itu berwarna merah jambu (wajah mesum, kalau Karma boleh mendeskripsikannya) membaca majalah yang ada di tangannya, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Karma mengamatinya. Tangan Karma gatal-gatal ingin segera menembak dari tempatnya berdiri, tetapi itu adalah tindakan yang bodoh. Ia tidak boleh terpancing emosi.

Kemudian Karma membalikkan badan, kembali menatap Okuda lagi. Ia memain-mainkan pistol di tangannya. "Jadi, begini rencanaku," kata Karma kemudian, ia mengambil kapur dan mulai menggambar di papan tulis. "Ini di kelas, dan kamu di dalam. Lalu, aku di sini," lelaki berambut merah itu menggambar kotak sebagai perumpamaan kelas, lingkaran di tengah sebagai perumpamaan Okuda, dan lingkaran di bibir kotak sebagai perumpamaan dirinya. "Lalu, Koro-sensei di sini," Karma menggambar lingkaran yang cukup besar, setengah jengkal dari garis luar kotak.

Okuda menganggukan kepala. "Lalu, aku menjerit," sambungnya.

Karma menatapnya sebentar—dia mencoba membayangkannya namun tidak bisa, sehingga ia hanya menyeringai, matanya berkilat lagi. "Lalu, kamu menjerit," Karma menggangguk. "Menurut perhitunganku, Koro-sensei akan segera melesat masuk—memecahkan jendela kurasa, dia tidak akan terpikir untuk mengambil jalan memutar dan masuk lewat pintu."

Muka Okuda memerah. "Kalau begitu, berapa detik aku harus menjerit?"

"Berapa detik?" Karma mengerutkan kening, kemudian melipat lengan. Pertanyaan itu aneh, tetapi membuatnya kepikiran juga. "Ng.. sepuluh detik, barangkali."

Sepuluh detik. Kalau kita mau membuat percobaan kimia dengan mengamati reaksi Natrium Tiosulfat dan Asam Klorida, kita meneteskan Natrium Tiosulfat sebanyak dua tetes dan perlu mendiamkannya selama sepuluh detik sebelum menambahkan dua tetes Asam Klorida. Ketika ia mencobanya pertama kali, sepuluh detik terasa cepat berlalu, karena Asam Klorida harus didiamkan di dekat jendela, sehingga ia harus berlari menuju jendela dan kembali ke mejanya dalam waktu sepuluh detik.

Tapi, kalau menjerit selama sepuluh detik... astaga. Itu pasti lama.

"Selanjutnya, kalau Koro-sensei sudah di hadapanmu," Karma melanjutkan lagi. Ia menaruh kapurnya dan tidak tertarik untuk menjelaskan melalui gambar. "Aku yakin dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Dia mudah panik. Kalau dia sudah di hadapanmu, dengan ekspresi serba salah, bingung, tak keruan," tak bisa menahan diri, Karma tertawa seram, "aku akan menembaknya."

Okuda menelan ludah—entah keberapa kalinya semenjak cerita ini dimulai. Pantas saja Karma membayarnya. Karena kalau ini berhasil, sedikit-banyak juga berkat dirinya yang memancing Koro-sensei memasuki kelas dan menyita seluruh perhatian Koro-sensei. Tapi, ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, hanya saja, ia belum pernah _benar-benar_ menjerit.

"Aku siap kapanpun kamu siap," Karma berkata, dan itu membuat Okuda sadar bahwa Karma menunggunya. Oke. Ia harus mulai. Sekadar berteriak 'KYAAA' selama sepuluh detik, kan? Ia bisa. Ia bisa. Ia bisa. Ia pasti bisa. Ia pasti benar-benar bisa.

Masa depan planet ada pada jeritannya.

.

.

Tarikan napas. Kemudian hembusan tertahan.

Tarikan napas. Kemudian hembusan tertahan.

Tarikan napas. Kemudian hembusan tertahan.

.

.

Begitu terus.

.

"Nggak bisa, ya?" Karma menggaruk-garuk kepala, sementara muka Okuda memerah. Sudah dua puluh menit, sebanyak dua puluh lima kali Okuda menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menjerit, pasti gagal.

Karma menghela napas diam-diam. Kalau saja ia adalah cewek yang pendiam seperti Okuda, sih, pasti ia yang akan menjerit—walaupun ia tak bisa membayangkannya juga. Karma tidak sejahat itu untuk meminta amplop berisi tiket workshop Kimia dikembalikan—karena ia memamerkan ke seisi kelas itu tujuannya supaya dilihat Okuda, sih.

Tetapi, ia jahat dengan caranya sendiri.

Okuda-san berusaha tidak memandang Karma, ketika Karma justru memanggilnya.

"Okuda-san."

"Ya?" Okuda menoleh.

Karma mengambil sesuatu dari tas ransel yang tadi di pindahkan ke badannya, kemudian melemparkan sesuatu yang ia ambil itu ke arah Okuda.

.

Oh.

.

Bukan _sesuatu_.

.

Itu ular.

.

Ular.

.

.

.

U-l-a-r.

.

Dilemparkan oleh Karma. Ke lantai. Sepuluh jengkal dari tempatnya berdiri.

Bergerak. Menggeliat.

.

Itu ular hidup.

.

Pertanyaan di kepalanya; dari mana Karma tahu kalau ia takut sekali dengan ular?

Jawabannya sederhana dari Karma; hanya dua belas koma empat persen perempuan di dunia ini yang tidak takut dengan binatang yang jalannya melata itu.

Lagipula, untuk informasi saja, itu ular mati, kok. Baru saja ia bunuh tadi pagi dan ia masukkan ke dalam tas. Karena ular adalah reptil yang masih bisa bergerak-gerak meskipun sudah mati.

.

Oke, bukan saat itu yang harus dipermasalahkan sekarang.

.

Ular itu terlalu pintar untuk menggeliat maju mendekatinya.

.

Muka Okuda pucat pasi, kacamatanya retak, kepangan di rambutnya berdiri, aliran darah di sekujur tubuhnya berhenti, jantungnya melompat ngawur keluar.

.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

Seakan ada petir keluar dari bangunan kelas itu.

.

.

PRANG!

.

Sesuai dugaan Karma, Koro-sensei masuk kelas dengan memecahkan jendela.

"Nyunyaa! Ada apa, Okuda-san!?"

.

BRUK.

.

Karma baru akan menembak, ketika Okuda ambruk di lantai. Belum sempat menekan pelatuknya, mau tidak mau, melihat kejadian itu, Karma ternganga. Astaga.

Okuda pingsan.

Koro-sensei panik—lebih panik daripada apa yang Karma kira. Gurita kuning itu menyingkirkan meja yang menjadi penghalang untuk melihat keadaan Okuda, kemudian berlutut, melihat ular yang sudah tidak bergerak sekitar satu meter dari mereka, kemudian pandangan Koro-sensei semakin menengadah, dan akhirnya melihat Karma, dengan tangannya membawa pistol.

Karma menelan ludah. Celaka.

Ia tertangkap basah.

.

"...Kamu yang melakukannya, Karma-kun."

.

Itu bahkan _bukan_ pertanyaan.

Muka Koro-sensei sekarang mulai memerah marah. Oh, tidak. TidaktidaktidaktidakTIDAK. Ia harus cepat mengatakan sesuatu supaya Koro-sensei tidak melayangkan muka berwarna hitam legam kepadanya. Di kepala Karma, sekelebat muncul banyak sekali kalimat-kalimat yang menjadi pilihan kira-kira apa yang akan ia ucapkan untuk meredam amarah Koro-sensei.

Tapi, percuma saja. Karma menarik diri.

Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Okuda bahwa ia akan melemparinya dengan ular. Salahnya sendiri Okuda tidak segera menjerit dan ia harus sabar menunggu dua puluh menit tanpa ada kemajuan, sih, tetapi 'kan, ia jahat sekali, kalau dipikir-pikir. Karma menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Memang ia yang salah.

.

"Karma-kun.." suara Koro-sensei mulai bergetar karena amarah, bergemeretak tak terkendali, dan Karma mulai melihat aura-aura gelap menguar dari tubuh gurunya itu. Kalau Karma bukan anak didiknya, Karma yakin dirinya sudah dibekukan ke Antartika.

"Tunggu, hei, aku—" oke, Karma bingung mau mengatakan apa sekarang. Ia tidak biasa berada di posisi di mana dirinya menjadi target segala kesalahan, meskipun memang ia yang salah. Entah mengapa ia jadi terasa seperti Terasaka. Akhirnya, pandangannya terarah pada Okuda. "Okuda-san—"

Tertular, Koro-sensei mulai berpaling menatap Okuda. Gadis berkepang itu wajahnya memucat tadi, namun sekarang air mukanya sudah menormal. Mulai tampak kerutan di dahinya, seperti sedang berusaha untuk sadar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Okuda mulai tersadar. Ia membuka mata, kemudian melihat Koro-sensei, dan langsung terduduk dengan cepat. "Aku—" ia mulai kelabakan. Oh. Jangan-jangan, ia pingsan? Tadi, apa yang terjadi?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Okuda-san?" yang menanyakan hal itu adalah Koro-sensei yang ada di hadapannya.

Mata Okuda masih berkunang-kunang, bingung. Ia masih menoleh ke sana kemari. Ini di kelas... oh, dirinya 'kan akan menetap di kelas untuk melakukan percobaan. Oh, tetapi kemudian Karma menegurnya. Ia harus menjerit, tetapi gagal, kemudian Karma memanggilnya, dan kemudian... oh. Iya. Ia menjerit karena Karma melemparinya dengan ular.

.

ULAR.

.

Sekejap saja badannya langsung terkesiap hanya dengan mengingat hal itu.

Ularnya... di mana? Sudah tidak ada. Okuda memandang ke sana kemari, kemudian melihat Karma setengah berlari, ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak, menghampirinya. Karma mungkin sudah menyingkirkannya. Jadi, Karma melemparinya dengan ular supaya ia menjerit, ya? Tapi kenyataannya, ia justru pingsan dengan sangat konyol dan memalukan begini.

"Eh—" Okuda tak tahu harus bicara apa, kemudian Karma berhenti tepat di belakang Koro-sensei. Koro-sensei masih hidup. Kalau begitu, Karma tak sempat menembaknya karena ia keburu pingsan. Bukannya membantu, ia malah merepotkan.

Mukanya memerah. Cepat, Okuda bangkit berdiri, membawa tasnya, dan berlari keluar kelas.

Karma menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Kalau sudah begini, justru dirinya yang serbasalah, bingung, dan tak keruan, 'kan.

"Karma-kun, apa yang akan kamu lakukan selanjutnya?" Koro-sensei bertanya, dan nada suaranya sudah mulai normal. Karma menoleh. Menyebalkan. Pasti ia akan dikuliahi habis-habisan kali ini. Membuat cewek menjerit itu memperparah keadaan daripada membuat cewek menangis. Kita harus bertanggungjawab atas pita suaranya, wajah pucatnya, belum lagi kalau dia merasa trauma.

"Besok saja, deh," Karma memindahkan posisi tas ranselnya. "Aku akan pulang juga saja."

"Ulang tahunnya Okuda-san tanggal tujuh November."

"Ya, ya."

"Tingginya seratus empat sembilan. Beratnya empat puluh empat kilo. Makanan kesukaannya es krim. Minumannya es limun."

"Ya, ya, terus kenapa kalau aku tahu?" lama-lama Karma mulai kesal juga. Ia, 'kan, bukannya seratus persen bersalah. Kalau misalnya Okuda langsung menjerit begitu ia perintahkan, maka ia tak akan memakai ular yang ada di tasnya. Karma berjalan ke depan kelas dan memungut pistol yang tadi ia jatuhkan di bawah papan tulis. "Aku hanya perlu minta maaf ke dia."

"Setidaknya, kamu pasti butuh kesempatan untuk bisa berdua dengannya, Karma-kun."

"Nggak perlu," Karma menukas.

Ia keluar kelas. Pulang.

.

* * *

.

 **his sorry**

.

Kesempatan itu... kalau ditunggu, tidak akan datang juga. Kesempatan itu harus dijebak.

Dilihat dari manapun, meski tidak ada yang sadar, Karma tahu Okuda menghindarinya. Benar-benar susah, sangat susah, untuk sekadar mengucapkan salam atau sapaan basa-basi, karena Karma, toh, tidak pernah mengatakan itu pada Okuda sehari-harinya.

Karma sedang memainkan pensilnya, ketika pensil Okuda terjatuh dan menggelinding sampai ke dekat kakinya. Okuda langsung menoleh ke belakang, melihat letak pensilnya. Karma tersadar. Ini bisa menjadi kesempatan yang baik untuk meminta maaf. Sekadar mengambilkan pensilnya, kemudian barulah mengucapkan kalimat itu kepadanya. Baiklah, kalau begitu...

Bitch-sensei sedang menorehkan kapurnya di papan tulis. " _Please repeat. Let's go—_ "

Okuda berdiri, dan berbalik cepat.

"Jangan ambil pensilku, Karma-kun!"

"..."

Gerakan tangan Karma berhenti. Semua anak menoleh ke arah dua insan itu. Bitch-sensei menghentikan aksi mengajarnya. Okuda buru-buru berjalan menuju bangku Karma, merunduk mengambil pensilnya, kemudian berdiri lagi. "Aku, 'kan, nggak pernah minta bantuanmu," sambungnya dingin, dan berjalan lagi ke bangkunya.

Semuanya mendengar itu, kini menatap ke arah Karma yang mukanya sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Itu tadi pernyataan perang.

.

.

.

Koro-sensei masuk kelas, terlihat jelas bahwa ia mengetahui apa yang barusan terjadi di antara Karma dan Okuda. Begitu masuk, Koro-sensei menutup bukunya. "Okuda-san, bisakah kamu mengerjakan soal nomor tiga halaman dua puluh dua di papan tulis? Karma-kun, kamu ikut maju untuk membantu."

Karma melengos. Tuh, 'kan, ikut campur, 'kan.

Sekarang, seisi kelas jadi merasa terlibat, deh.

Okuda membaca modul yang ia bawa, kemudian menatap papan tulis. Dengan satu gerakan, ia berdiri, berjalan, mengambil kapur, kemudian mulai menulis. Karma memandanginya. Terlihat jelas, dari gerak-gerik itu, bahwa sekalipun Okuda tidak bisa menjawabnya, tetapi gadis itu tidak akan mau menerima tawaran bantuannya.

Oke, kesempatan tidak akan datang sekali.

Karma kemudian ikut berdiri dan berjalan ke arah papan tulis.

Tetapi ia lalu berhenti. Kalau sudah sampai depan, ia harus melakukan apa? Toh, itu soal yang mudah, dan Okuda juga mengerjakan dengan langkah-langkah yang benar. Karma menoleh ketika mendengar Nagisa memanggilnya.

Nagisa berbisik, tetapi bagaimanapun juga, bisikan itu kedengaran oleh semuanya. "Sekadar bilang 'itu benar' juga tidak apa, Karma-kun."

Karma diam saja. Ia menatap papan tulis, dan begitu Okuda selesai mengerjakan, Karma melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Nagisa. "Itu jawaban yang benar, Okuda-san."

Okuda mengembalikan kapurnya ke tangan Koro-sensei, dan kemudian ia berjalan melewati Karma seolah-olah Karma tadi tidak berbicara padanya. Seisi kelas hening, mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang kira-kira menjadi penyebab perselisihan dua orang itu. Karma kembali ke bangkunya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Yah, mau mereka menebak segila apapun, tidak akan ada yang sampai berpikir tepat bahwa ia melemparkan ular kepada Okuda.

.

.

.

Sekarang, seisi kelas benar-benar merasa terlibat. Karma sok sibuk di bangkunya, begitu pula dengan Okuda, mereka tidak bergabung untuk berdiskusi di meja Isogai, karena, toh, diskusi itu membahas mereka berdua. Di sana Nagisa berbicara panjang-lebar, dan semua anak mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Sebentar kemudian, Nagisa dan Terasaka keluar kelas.

Nagisa memasuki kelas lebih dulu, menganggukan kepalanya. Terasaka menyusul sambil mengacungkan jempol, yang disambut dengan hal yang sama oleh Isogai. Isogai kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

"Karma-kun, Okuda-san, bisakah kalian mengambilkan kapur di ruang gudang?"

Tuh, 'kan. Tuh, 'kan.

Tak disangka, Okuda berdiri dan menatap Karma. Karma terlalu terkejut sehingga dia menatap balik Okuda tanpa berkedip. Dibalas dengan reaksi seperti itu, Okuda kemudian keluar kelas tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Susul, Kar!" Terasaka berseru, entah mengapa ia yang malah geregetan. "Kapurnya ada di lemari paling tinggi, kamu yang harus membantu mengambilnya!"

Jadi, tadi Terasaka keluar kelas, ke ruang gudang dan memindahkan lokasi kapurnya? Brilian juga ide Nagisa. Karma menarik napas, kemudian ikut berdiri dan keluar kelas. Meskipun satu kelas ikut campur dalam urusannya tanpa tahu apa permasalahannya dengan Okuda, tetapi mereka hanya bisa ikut campur sebatas ini saja.

Karma memasuki ruang gudang. Okuda sedang berusaha mencari kursi sebagai pijakan untuk mengambil kapur. Karma merasa ia harus bertindak. "Aku saja yang mengambilkan," katanya perlahan, kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia langsung mengambil kapurnya tanpa kesulitan. Letak kapurnya benar-benar sesuai untuk tingginya—tentu saja, akan memalukan apabila ia tidak bisa mengambilnya juga.

Okuda diam saja. Karma menyodorkan kapurnya. "Aku minta maaf untuk yang kemarin."

Fyuh.

Akhirnya.

Karma lega juga.

Akhirnya dia bisa mengatakannya.

Okuda tidak bisa bersikap pura-pura tidak mendengar pernyataan maaf itu. Ia menundukkan kepala. "Bukan salahmu, Karma-kun," katanya kemudian. Ia menerima kapur tersebut. "Karena aku, kamu batal menembak Koro-sensei."

"Tentu saja aku batal menembak Koro-sensei," Karma menyambar cepat. "Aku, 'kan, juga merasa bersalah karena melemparkan ular padamu. Aku tidak menyangka kamu setakut itu."

Okuda terdiam lama.

"Okuda-san?"

"Iya," Okuda menoleh.

Karma menatapnya dalam-dalam, menarik napas. Ia membungkukkan kepalanya. "Aku minta maaf."

"Karma-kun." Okuda mundur selangkah, terkejut. Oh, wow, ia belum pernah melihat Karma benar-benar menunduk dan meminta maaf sampai seperti itu. Tak bisa berkata-kata, hingga akhirnya Karma mengangkat kepalanya. Okuda memalingkan muka ke arah lain, tak tentu. "I...ya," ia menganggukan kepala, menunduk, mukanya memerah.

"Kalau begitu..." Karma merasa ia bertanggungjawab atas situasi yang mendadak canggung ini. "Ng... lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas—"

"Aku merasa harus memberimu sesuatu." Okuda berkata tiba-tiba, kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya, dan itu adalah dua plastik kecil berisi bubuk yang berbeda warna. Ia memberikannya pada Karma. "Aku menjemurnya semalam."

Karma menerimanya juga. "Apa ini?" tanyanya, meskipun sudah jelas bahwa itu bubuk hasil ramuan.

"Itu ramuan yang akhir-akhir ini kukerjakan," Okuda menjelaskan. "Aku memodifikasi dengan idemu, cobalah."

Karma memandang dua bubuk itu lekat-lekat. "Harus kuapakan supaya ini bereaksi?"

Tiba-tiba, Okuda membentuk seulas senyum di wajahnya, membuat wajah Karma tiba-tiba memanas—tetapi ia menyembunyikannya cepat-cepat. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu. "Campur, kemudian beri setetes air."

Karma dengan cepat mengingat-ingat bubuk apa yang reaksinya hanya perlu diberi satu tetes air. Apalagi, sampai Okuda memberikan kepadanya—oh. Karma menatap dua bubuk di dalam plastik, yang ada di telapak tangannya. "Ini bubuk... apabila dicampur dan diberi setetes air, maka akan menguap dengan cepat."

Senyum Okuda menular pada Karma. Keduanya jahat kini, dengan cara mereka berdua. Okuda menganggukan kepala.

"Penguapannya sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas detik, kan?" Karma mengangkat kepala. "Lalu, selama menguap—"

"—akan mengeluarkan suara melengking," Okuda menganggukan kepala.

Karma tersenyum lebar, matanya berkilat, dan Okuda sangat menyukai Karma yang memasang ekspresi seperti itu. "Aku tahu! Astaga, ini akan gila," Karma tertawa. Sekejap, mereka melupakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka kemarin. Karma menyambar mangkok di dekat lemari. "Aku punya ide. Kita akan melakukannya di sini."

Bola mata Okuda membesar. "Apa?"

Karma mencampurkan dua bubuk itu. "Kamu tahu kalau satu kelas mencemaskan kita yang seperti tadi? Isogai menyuruh kita mengambil kapur, kapurnya diletakkan di tempat tinggi, itu semua seisi kelas merencanakan untuk kita. Sekarang, kita yang akan menjahili mereka. Kita buat suara melengking, dan kemudian kita kagetkan mereka yang berbondong-bondong ke ruang gudang," Karma merogoh sakunya, kemudian melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Okuda.

Okuda menerimanya refleks. Pistol.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku," Karma menggosok bawah hidungnya, mencampurkan bubuk itu dan mengaduknya menggunakan jari telunjuk tangannya yang lain. "Kutebak, Koro-sensei akan sampai ke sini lebih dulu. Kamu bisa menembaknya."

"Tapi, tembakanku 'kan, tidak akurat," muka Okuda memerah, ia akan merepotkan lagi kali ini.

Karma menengadah dan menganggukkan kepala. "Sekarang, aku butuh setetes air," katanya, tidak menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Okuda tadi. Karma menoleh, dan melihat genangan air hujan dari atap yang bolong. Karma mencelupkan jari telunjuknya, dan air yang membekas menetes-netes dari sana.

"Siap?" Karma menahan napas.

Okuda menggelengkan kepala. Karma tertawa. Ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya sejengkal dari mangkok itu, membiarkan setetes air turun dari sana dan menetes ke dalam mangkok. Sekejap, bubuk itu langsung mengeluarkan asap, bersiap untuk menguap.

.

.

Terdengar bunyi melengking. Melengking.

.

Me-leng-kiiiiiiinnnggggggggg.

.

Karma menyipitkan matanya, tak tahan juga lama-lama. Sampai kemudian terdengar derap kaki beramai-ramai dan teriakan-teriakan dari banyak orang.

"Asalnya dari gudang! Tak salah lagi!"

"Karma! Okuda!"

.

Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara makhluk yang melesat cepat.

"Okuda-san, siap-siap," Karma mengangguk ke arah Okuda.

Okuda yang tadi menutup telinganya, memaksakan diri untuk memegang pistol dengan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkan lurus-lurus ke arah pintu.

"Karma-kun! Okuda-san—!"

"Okuda-san!"

DOR!

.

Suara melengking itu habis. Okuda menembak sambil memejamkan mata, dan Koro-sensei yang ada di depan pintu dengan cepat menghindar meskipun wajah gurita itu langsung memucat.

Sesaat hening. Seluruh siswa kelas 3-E sudah ada di depan pintu.

"Hampir!" Karma menepuk dahinya. "Sayang sekali," Karma menoleh ke arah Okuda yang terengah-engah, terkejut, menatapnya. "Tapi setidaknya, dengan ini bisa berhasil," Karma mengacungkan jempol, dan dibalas serupa dengan cengenges di wajahnya.

"Apa?" Isogai merasa ia harus berbicara. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Koro-sensei langsung tahu apa yang anak didiknya ini lakukan. "Jadi, itu ramuan Okuda-san!"

Nagisa mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Ramuan yang Okuda-san kerjakan akhir-akhir ini? Suara melengking itu?"

Karma tertawa. "Itu tadi keren!" katanya disela-sela tawanya. "Kalian harus lihat, kita harus mencoba lagi kapan-kapan."

"Tidak lucu!" Isogai langsung menukas kesal. Dan dibalas dengan protes yang lain.

"Kamu harus tahu tadi ketika kelas mendengar suara itu!"

"Kita panik bukan main, tahu!"

"Sudah kubilang ini ide buruk, 'kan!"

"Ya, seharusnya kita biarkan mereka tetap berantem saja!"

.

 **end**

.

* * *

.

 **author** s **corner**

kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diperlukan. awalnya nggak pengen nulis sebanyak ini tapi kok bisa 3k+ nggak tau kenapa.

happy new year!

.


End file.
